


"I don't understand but I believe you"

by Nad98



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Logan overworks himself once more and gets saved from his boyfriend.Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblrmimssides.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	"I don't understand but I believe you"

Logan’s eyes fell shut. Forceful he yanked them open again and looked back to the screen. Focus. He needed to focus. Needed to finish this schedule. But sleep was tugging at his eyes and exhaustion weighing him down.

“Teach?”

Logan felt his head slipping from his hands and shot back up in an upright position. He turned. Saw Virgil. Oh, so sweet Virgil. He looked gently at him and Logan just wanted to bury himself in his arms and sleep.

“I need to finish this,” Logan whined incoherently.

A smile tugged at Virgil’s lips and he shook his head and scooped Logan up from his chair.

“Sure teach. I don’t understand but I believe you. Yet now I think it’s bedtime, so you can do whatever you need tomorrow well-rested.”

Logan barely made a sound, as he nuzzled against Virgil and was fast asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks to my dearest frawkeye for the promt and I hope you had fun with it!
> 
> I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the [list](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles) and request one I haven't done yet😊
> 
> Anyway, please take care and have a wonderful day❤️


End file.
